Mon coeur est une pendule qui entre vous deux oscille
by Daelyaa
Summary: Oh qu'ils sont agaçant ces deux crétins à se battre pour elle ! Même le jour du bal où ils devraient s'amuser ils s'y mettent ! Alors Daphnée s'enfuit, et va réfléchir dehors... OS/EXTRAIT D'UNE POSSIBLE FUTURE FIC/


Bonjour, bonjour

Cet OS est un peu particulier parce que c'est un peu une sorte d'extrait d'une histoire que je compte écrire pour que vous me disiez si l'histoire peut vous plaire, mais par contre il y a un un des trucs les plus importants de l'histoire dans cet OS, donc je le couperais, hein, pour pas vous spoiler sinon c'est pas drôle.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Mon coeur est une pendule qui entre vous deux oscille

Daphnée sortit en courant de la Grande Salle où se déroulait le Bal de Noël -une nouvelle idée de la directrice pour ''réunifier les maisons''- en pestant contre ses crétins de prétendant qui s'étaient -encore- battus comme des enfants pour elle. Non mais vraiment quels abrutis ces deux là ! Ils l'agaçaient tellement que son français lui revenait naturellement.

Elle se prit le pied dans une branche et pesta encore plus, foutu branche, foutu Albus, foutu Scorpius, foutue école, foutu pays ! La France lui manquait tellement parfois, surtout quand elle voyait où elle était tombée ! Une école de fous !

Non, c'était faux, Poudlard était une très bonne école avec vraiment de bons enseignements, mais les élèves n'étaient tellement pas comme à Beauxbâtons ! Là bas, ils étaient quasiment tous soudés alors qu'ici il y avait des sortes de clans, et pas seulement à cause des maisons, la preuve en était le groupe dans lequel elle s'était vite intégrée ; celui de Scorpius Malefoy, Rose Weasley, et Albus Potter, chacun dans une maison différente, Scorpius était Serpentard, Albus de la maison des courageux et Rose de celle des blaireaux, et elle même venait de la maison de Rowena Serdaigle, un groupe vraiment diversifié en somme.

Enfin, un groupe, c'était ce qu'ils étaient au tout début de l'année, parce que depuis qu'elle était arrivée... les garçons étaient entrés dans une sorte de guerre pour obtenir son cœur, au grand dam de Rose qui essayait comme elle pouvait de les faire se réconcilier, mais non, ils ne cesseraient cette bataille gamine tant que l'un des deux n'aurait pas gagné.

Et Daphnée ne voulait pas en faire ''gagner'' un, elle préférait qu'ils soient soudés comme ils l'étaient avant son arrivée, tout en continuant à lui faire la cours si ils le souhaitaient, mais sans se déchirer plus que maintenant, même si au fond d'elle, la belle blonde savait vers lequel de ses prétendant son cœur penchait.

Alors elle se demandait si elle devait se mettre avec lui, parce que peut être que comme ça, l'autre verrait qu'il avait perdu et qu'ils se rabibocheraient mais en même temps, ça pouvait très bien être pire si elle en choisissait un... elle était perdue.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Rose parce que toutes ces histoires de cœurs lui passaient bien au dessus à la rouquine.

Elle soupira en s'arrêtant de courir à bout de souffle, remarquant qu'elle était arrivée près du lac et de la forêt, au pied d'un arbre sous lequel elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver seule ou avec Rose pour discuter de tout et de rien quand elle était avec son amie, et écrire à ses parents et ses amis de France quand elle était seule.

La blondinette retira ses souliers qui lui faisaient un mal de chien, et bien oui, elle avait passé la soirée à danser et là, elle venait de traverser le parc en courant.

Son cœur reprit rapidement un rythme normal alors que ses épaules nues se couvraient de chair de poule sans qu'elle n'ai l'envie de remonter la veste -qu'elle avait prise sur la chaise d'Albus- parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'odeur du beau Gryffondor auquel elle appartenait n'arrive à ses narines.

Elle fit un rapide constat de son état présent ; sa robe d'un blanc immaculée s'était arraché au niveau de la jupe dans sa course, ses cheveux qu'elle avait mit un temps fou à lisser et coiffer étaient défaits du chignon dans lequel ils étaient attachés. L'une de ses boucles d'oreille aussi opaline que sa peau et sa robe avait disparu, et son mascara avait légèrement coulé autour de ses beaux yeux couleur de glace. Glace... comme le caractère de Scorpius, alors qu'Albus était le feu.

Ils s'opposaient vraiment, ses deux prétendants, l'un serpent l'autre lien, l'un à l'aspect pâle -tout comme elle- l'autre au physique tout en couleur, l'un fils de Mangemort l'autre du Survivant, l'un brillant et irréprochable en cours, l'autre moyen et tête-brûlée, l'un qui lui plaisait plus que l'autre...

-Daphnée ! Daphnée !

La blonde sursauta à l'appel de son nom, et se retourna, après avoir reconnu la voix.

-Albus.

-Daphnée... pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ? demanda le brun en reprenant son souffle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi Albus Severus Potter ?!

En disant cela, elle le toisa de haut en bas, plus pour apprécier la vue que par colère ; il portait un pantalon et une chemise simple et son nœud papillon comme ses cheveux étaient défaits. Scorpius était mieux vêtu, étincelant dans sa robe et son pantalon entièrement noirs qui faisaient resortir sa peau d'albâtre et ses cheveux platine.

Albus rougit et baissa la tête en se frottant le derrière de la nuque, gêné.

-À cause de Malefoy et moi ?

-Parce que tu l'appelles Malefoy maintenant ?!

-Ca fait un petit moment. grinça l'anglais entre ses dents.

-Mais enfin Albus ! C'est ton meilleur ami ! Ne vas pas te brouiller avec lui pour moi !

-C'est déjà terminé, entre Malefoy et moi. Notre amitié s'est définitivement finie au match.

Le match... Daphnée s'en souviendrait toute sa vie ; Serpentard et Gryffondor jouaient l'un contre l'autre, et Scorpius et Albus étaient tous les deux capitaines et attrapeur. Elle se rappelait encore avoir vu le dégoût dans leurs yeux quand ils avaient dû se serrer la main en début de match. Et puis ensuite... ils s'étaient mis à la recherche de la précieuse bal dorée, et tout s'était corsé quand ils s'en étaient approchés, Scorpius avait délibérément foncé sur Albus, lui faisant faire une chute vertigineuse de son balai, et ça, Albus n'avait pas pu lui pardonner ça.

C'était cet accident, en plus de leur rivalité pour Daphnée, qui avait brisé la si belle amitié des deux jeunes hommes.

Mais Daphnée revint au présent.

-Albus... Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, mais... ne crois tu pas que votre haine est exagérée ?

-Non.

Elle inspira un grand coup, se retenant de gifler le jeune homme en face d'elle et dit, son français revenant encore (nda : les phrases entre en _italique_ sont prononcées en français) :

-T _u vas m'écouter Albus Severus Potter, avant que j'arrive, Scorpius et toi étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, et je veux que ce ''étiez'' redevienne ''êtes'' -et pas que moi, Rose, Lily, Hugo et les autres aussi !- donc vous allez arrêter de vous faire la guerre pour celui qui sortira avec moi parce que ce choix m'appartient et que je ne me laisserais pas influencer par deux petits cons comme vous !_

- _Non, Daphnée, ne t'énerves pas, de toute manière ça ne changera rien._

Elle le dévisagea, surprise, avant de balbutier :

-Tu... Tu parles français ?!

-Oui, ma tante Fleur -la mère de Dominique et Louis- et bien elle est française, et elle utilise souvent sa langue maternelle, donc on s'adapte et on apprend.

-Oh. D'accord. Mais tu ne m'agaces pas moins pour autant !

Il lui fit un faible sourire avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de poser sa main sur sa joue :

-Ne t'en mêle pas belle française, laisse nous faire, tu ne pourras rien y changer parce qu'on est tout aussi bornés l'un l'autre ; le seul moyen de mettre fin à ça, serait que tu choisisses l'un de nous, si tu veux l'un de nous deux bien sûr, où alors juste nous dire qui à sa chance avec toi, que ce soit Scorpius, moi, ou je ne sais quel autre garçon.

Daphnée plongea son regard dans celui d'Albus et ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses yeux magnifiques ; d'un vert émeraude parfait, mais changeant selon si il était en colère ou non. Ceux de Scorpius aussi étaient sublimes, gris acier ou gris orage, elle s'y était perdue plus d'une fois.

Elle fit un petit sourire avant de dire une phrase qui -aussi imagée soit-elle- faisait comprendre au jeune Potter ce qu'elle ressentait, pour Scorpius et lui :

-Mon coeur est une pendule qui entre vous deux oscille.

-Et la pendule, a t-elle un dérèglement qui fait qu'elle penche plus d'un côté que de l'autre ?

-Elle a ça effectivement. dit la blonde en remettant en place une mèche des cheveux d'Albus qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Merlin qu'elle aimait leurs cheveux, à ses prétendants, ceux d'Albus rebelles et ébouriffés et ceux de Scorpius merveilleusement doux et toujours parfaitement coiffés, elle préférait ceux du Serpentard d'ailleurs, elle adorait passer sa main dedans.

-Et de quel côté si ce n'est trop indiscret ? Celui du lion ou du serpent ?

-Celui du...

* * *

Vuala, j'allais pas mettre la réponse de Daphnée quand même ^^

Mais sinon vous l'aimez bien ma Daphnée ?

Dites moi si ça vous plairait de lire la fic dont cet OS est extrait (même si ce n'est pas pour maintenant)

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
